


Khan Noonien Singh to Agent Matthew McCormick

by lferion



Category: Highlander: The Series, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Wrath of Khan
Genre: Challenge Response, Crossover, Debts Paid, Epistolary, Gen, Postcards, The Paladins Affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For the Postcard meme:<br/>1. Name 2 characters from any of the fandoms in my profile.<br/>2. Name a destination, anywhere in the known or created universes.<br/>3. I'll write you one character's postcard to the other, from that destination.</p><p>Morgyn Leri's prompt was: Khan (Star Trek) and Matthew McCormick, Deep Space Nine</p><p>This took a long time to figure out what I was going to write, and eventually it tangled itself up with some ideas I first encountered in a Man From UNCLE zine called The Paladins Affair.</p></blockquote>





	Khan Noonien Singh to Agent Matthew McCormick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morgynleri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/gifts).



To: Agent Matthew McCormick,  
York Investigations, Babel,  
EMS 1137-9883aqr

Agent McCormick —

Rest assured that I have no more desire for a repeat of the events that lead up to my presence in that ship or on that planet, though I am enjoying the opportunities this station allows, than you do. Your history is, and remains, your own affair. However, I do consider the debt paid between the trifle I was able to do in making the deposit at the time, and in now delivering the key. There is a fitness to it, under the circumstances. I am certain you recall where this party began, O Paladin of the New York Whitestone. I must say it was, and continues to be, a very fine implement-artifact.

I remain sincerely grateful, and trust there will be no occasion for us to meet again.

Khan Noonien Singh  
Deep Space Nine

8-Z63E95-5!0000-QP4Kn8-099237CPV. Sub-sinister, super-sinister, dexter prime

**Author's Note:**

> For the Postcard meme:  
> 1\. Name 2 characters from any of the fandoms in my profile.  
> 2\. Name a destination, anywhere in the known or created universes.  
> 3\. I'll write you one character's postcard to the other, from that destination.
> 
> Morgyn Leri's prompt was: Khan (Star Trek) and Matthew McCormick, Deep Space Nine
> 
> This took a long time to figure out what I was going to write, and eventually it tangled itself up with some ideas I first encountered in a Man From UNCLE zine called The Paladins Affair.


End file.
